Hermione Granger At World's End
by Fantasyrosea
Summary: "Would you do it? Hmmm? What... would you? Hmmm? What would any of you be willing to do? Hmmm? Would you sail to the ends of the eart', and beyond, to fetch back ?witty Jack and 'im precious Pearl?" Hermione is back and ready to get back her beloved. It's time to hoist the colours and fight for freedom. To break a curse and end a war. What is she willing to do? With piratelords
1. At Singapore

**Disclaimer: as much as I wish it, I don't own POTC or HP**

* * *

Hermione rowed her small boat through Singapore and sang quietly ," We lay to Fiddler's Green The bell has been raised from it's watery grave. Do you hear it's sepulchral tone?We are a call to all,pay head the squall. Yo, ho, haul together,hoist the colours high Heave ho..."

"Theif and beggar, never say we die! A dangerous song to be singing, for anyone ignorant of its meaning. Particularly a woman. Particularly a woman alone," a man said lifting her up from her boat.

Barbossa showed himself to the man," What makes you think she's alone?"

"You protect her?" The man asked Barbossa as Hermione slyly smirked.

Hermione pulled a knife to his throat,"And what makes you think I need protecting?" "You see I'm much stronger than most people," Hermione told him.

Barbossa grinned shoeing teeth,"your master's expecting us and an unexpected death'd cast a slight poll on our meeting." Hermione turned to Barbossa. They went inside the bathhouse.

As they filed in Hermione asked Barbossa quietly,"have you heard anything from Will?"

"I trust young Turner to acquire the charts and you to remember your place in the presence of Captain Sao Feng," Barbossa told her. Hermione nodded.

"Is he that terrifying?" Hermione asked a little scared.

"He's much like myself but absent my merciful nature and sense of fair play," Barbossa stated making Hermione chuckle,"still angry at me for pointing a pistol at you?"

"Hey, when I agreed to do this I had far to much rum. But I still was smarter than the whole to not trust you and I still don't," Hermione admitted.

The man she believed to be named Tai Huang knocked on a door and called,"Hoi!" The door opened and the pirates stepped inside.

All the pirates begun to give their weapons to the men of Singapore. Hermione went to enter but was stopped. "Did you think because she is a woman we would not suspect her of treachery?" Tai Huang asked Barbossa.

"When you put it that way..." Hector replied looking at Hermione.

" Remove, please" Tai told her. Hermione removed her coat to shoe a large amount of weapons. She placed them on the table.

"As you can see I travel lightly," Hermione joked. She went to enter again but was stopped for the second time.

"Remove, please" Tai repeated. Hermione gave him a frustrated look placing more weapons on the table.

"Captain Barbossa, welcome to Singapore. More steam," Sao Feng ordered. The woman on his right pulled a lever. Hermione examined the man named Sao Feng. A bit of fear struck her but not any fear that she couldn't handle.

"I understand that you have a request to make of me," Sao Feng said to Barbossa.

"More of a proposal to put to ye. I've a venture underway and I find myself in need of a ship and a crew," Hector told him. Hermione fiddled with her time turner watching the two men.

"Hmm..." he begun to say. He started scratching his bold head," but It's an odd coincidence."

"Because you happen to have a ship and a crew you don't need?" Hermione asked stepping forward not letting any fear get to her.

"No. Because earlier this day not far from here a thief broke into my most revered uncle's temple and tried to make off with these," Sao told he picking up charts. "The navigational charts, the route to the farthest gate. Wouldn't it be amazing if this venture of yours took you to the world beyond this one?"

"It would strian credulity at that," Hector responded. Sao Feng nodded to two men at the side. They revealed Will tied up to a long piece of wood.

"This is the thief, is his face familiar to you?" Sao asked. Hermione and Hector strongly shook their heads. "Then I guess he has no further need for it."

"No!" Hermione shouted. "Please, spare the man," Hermione begged.

Sao turned to Hector,"you come into my city and you betray my hospitality."

"Sao Feng, I assure you, I had no idea," Barbossa lied.

" That he would get caught! You intend to attempt a voyage to Davy Jones Locker, but I cannot help but wonder, why?" Sao asked. Hermione struggled to speak. It had been awhile since she had watched Jack get swallowed by the Kraken and she regretted it everyday. Barbossa threw a coin at Sao Feng. He caught it and held it to his ear.

"The song has been sung, the time is upon us, we must convene the Brethren court. As one of the nine pirate lords you must honour the call,l" Barbossa told him.

"More steam. More steam! There is a price on all our heads. It is true, it seems the only way a pirate can turn profit anymore is by betraying other pirates," Sao claimed. Hermione caught Will's eye. He knew she was thinking of Jack again. She looked away holding back a tear.

Barbossa declared strongly and firmly,"the first Brethren court gave of us rule of the seas, now that rule is being challenged by Lord Cutler Beckett."

"Against the East India Trading Company what value is the Brethren court? What can any of us do?" Sao questioned making Hermione angered. She took a step forward and was grabbed by a man.

" You can fight! Get off me! You are Sao Feng the pirate lord of Singapore. Would you have that era come to an end on your watch? The most notorious pirates from around the world are uniting against our enemy and yet you sit here cowering in your bath water!" She yelled bravely. The man let go of her.

Sao Feng started circling Hermione,"there is more to you than meets the eye isn't there? And the eye does not go wanting. But I cannot help but notice, you have failed to answer my question. What is it you seek in Davy Jones Locker?" Hermione straightened her position .

"Captain Jack Sparrow, pirate lord of the Caribbean," she answered him.

Two girls giggled annoying Hermione. "The man I so desire to get back and marry as I promised I would," Hermione said touching her engagement ring. The girls became silent much to her joy.

"The only reason I would want Jack Sparrow returned from the land of the dead is so I could send him back myself!" Sao loudly stated offending Hermione.

Hermione gave a evil smirk,"Jack Sparrow holds one of the nine pieces of eight, he failed to pass it along to a successor before he died so we must go and get him back." One of Sao Feng's men's tattoo started to run.

"So, you admit you have deceived me. Weapons!" Sao declared loudly. Men surrounded Hermione and Barbossa.

Barbossa said firmly,"Sao Feng I assure you our intentions are strictly honourable." Four swords went through the floorboards and into Barbossa and Hermione. Sao grabbed the man with the running tattoo.

"Drop your weapons or I kill the man!" Sao ordered. Hermione laughed coldly.

"Kill him, he's not our man," Hermione told him. Then Hermione's face turned serious,"If he's not with you, and he's not with us... who's he with?" The East India Trading Company barged into the room from all the sides. "Us pirates never get a break," Hermione stared. She quickly freed Will and gave him a sword.

Mercer walked in and aimed his pistol at Hermione. Will pushed her out of the way just in time and Mercer shoot one of the women instead.

* * *

Hermione returned to the ship and watched as Elizabeth ran up to her,"I'm glad you are okay Hermione."

Hermione boarded the ship ignoring Elizabeth her use-to-be cousin. Hermione knew Elizabeth was hurt but that didn't bother Hermione. Elizabeth shouldn't have kissed and killed her fiancé. Hermione changed into her sleeping gown and turned to some throwing knives. She grabbed them and spun around to a target painted on the cabin's wall. She threw the knives hitting bullseye.

There was a knock on the door of the cabin and Hermione made her way to answer it. It was Elizabeth. "Yes?" She asked with a cold glare.

"I..um I wanted to apologise I know it has taken quite a long time but I want you to know I'm sorry," Elizabeth apologised.

"I know you are sorry. That doesn't make a difference though. You betrayed me, sorry doesn't bring back Jack. Sorry doesn't undo what you did. Elizabeth how could you? You knew perfectly well I loved him. We were going to get married. I would never do something like that to you. Do you honestly think we can still be friends?" Hermione asked. Elizabeth looked down shamefully. Hermione took a deep breathe,"there are so many things I wanted to tell Jack. So many things I wanted him to know. Not a day goes past were I don't think of him. I still love him more than I can live anyone. The day he died always plays through my mind and that when I remember why we stopped talking. When you stopped being my cousin and know just somebody that I use to know. You're a stranger Elizabeth." Elizabeth's eyes begun to tear up as she walked away speechless. Hermione closed the door to hear a owl's song.

Hermione went to the bird cage to see a white owl now pecking the bars. "Hello Chiora. How are you?" Hermione asked the owl. Chiora's eyes were a nice brown colour and her personality a bit like Hedwig's, Hermione loved their similarities in the personalities. Chiora was brought a few weeks ago from a witch. Hermione enjoyed meeting her it was the only contact to the wizardry world she had had in years. Chiora had now been Hermione's companion. Hermione lied down in bed feeling lucky to have survived today and get the Gryffindor Feeling.

* * *

**Hope** **like Chapter 1 and Chiora. I was always saddened by Hedwig's death, I loved that owl. I hope you are happy with this story and wondering if anyone has request for it? I have a few ideas of my own and this story Hermione will *Spoiler* reveal everything this story! **


	2. Revealing Fate and Destiny

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot**

**It is in your moments of decision that your destiny is shaped- Tony Robbins**

* * *

Hermione sat down in the cold deck with a extremely warm coat on. She was reading a book overhearing Pintel and Ragetti.

"No one said anything about cold," Pintel complained.

"I'm sure there must be a good reason for our suffering," Ragetti told him. Hermione turned the page of her book.

Pintel came up with a gear question that made Hermione wonder," Why don't that obe woman just bring Jack back the same way she brought back Barbossa?"

Tia Dalma walked over to them and stated,"because Barbossa was only dead. Jack Sparrow is taken, body and soul, to a place not of death but punishment. The worst fate a person can bring upon himself stretching on forever, that's what awaits at Davy Jones Locker." Hermione swallowed not liking the thought of him there.

"There, I knew there was a good reason," Ragetti claimed. Hermione stood unsure on her emotions today, she went into her cabin and opened her compass. The compass spun around crazily. Hermione went through a few maps and watched as her owl slept. Hermione heard a loud knock on her door. She answered it and was surprised to see it was Tia Dalma. "Hello, can I help you?" She asked showing politeness.

"The question may be can i 'elp you?" Tia asked. Hermione raised her eyebrow. "Ye 'ave strange visions, yes?"Tia questioned. Hermione nodded stiffly. "They are no visions. They are memories," Tia told her. Hermione took a step back. "How have you been collecting the coins for the curse?"

"When we find them we must do a task or a test to get them," Hermione said.

"How much do ya know about the curse?" Tia asked. Hermione took out a Coin of Ignis.

"Nothing Henry doesn't like to dwell on it," Hermione replied.

Tia smiled,"me know who and what you are. As me know your fate. There is no mistake that you traveled here to the past and there is no mistake you fall for witty Jack. There is no mistake that you took the role as the Governor's niece. When you came to de past it torn de world making a new. De past gave you a character that you play so well. You are both daughter of Robert and Julia Granger and daughter of two dentist. 'Ermione Granger wife of Jack and mother of two children. Last Pirate King of de sea." Hermione froze at this information.

"Pirate king?" Hermione asked.

"Pirate King.." Tia told her. Hermione gaped unsure how to take it.

"Why me?" Hermione asked.

Tia smiled again and answered,"because you are de most powerful Granger and ya be needed. Brightest Witch of Age." Hermione grinned at that title, being called that felt nice.


	3. Davy Jones Locker

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot **

* * *

Hermione stood on Davy Jones Locker with Chiora on her shoulder. She turned to Gibbs

"This truly is a Godforsaken place," Gibbs said looking around Hermione nodded. She couldn't see anyone not even Jack.

Elizabeth claimed," I don't see Jack. I don't see anyone." Hermione nodded again. Henry went up to his sister and held her hand knowing if she didn't see him she would be crushed.

"He's here. Davy Jones never once gave up that what he took," Barbossa told Elizabeth but shifted his eyes more to Hermione.

Will spoke in annoyance,"and does it matter? We're trapped here by your doing, no different of Jack." Hermione felt Chiora nibble her ear. She smiled at her owl stroking it gently. Tia Dalma was holding a crab like her pet.

"Witty Jack is closer than you think," Tia claimed. They watched astonished as the Black Pear was brought to the sea by a bunch of crabs. Hermione smiled as she saw Jack. She didn't believe this, how could she? She pinched her self to see if it was a dream and it certainly wasn't.

" Impossible!" She heard a man say.

Ragett pointed to the Black Pearl ," Boat."

Gibbs was just as shocked as Hermione ,"Slap me thrice and hand me to me momma! It's Jack!" They all ran to Jack.

"It's the captain!" Pintel cheered. Hermione couldn't help but be happy to see him.

Hermione heard Gibbs say," a sight for sore eyes."

"Hide the rum!" Cotton's Parrot told them. Hermione laughed at the parrot. Chiora hooted into Hermione's ear.

"Jack!" Mr. Gibbs called. Hermione stood beyond everyone puzzled wondering if he was the real Jack.

"Mr. Gibbs!" Jack called back.

"Aye cap'n," Gibbs said with a smile.

Jack nodded and said strangely," I thought so. I expect you're able to account for your actions then." Hermione raised her eyebrow.

"Sir?" Gibbs asked noticing Jack's strange behaviour.

Jack questioned Gibbs further"there's been a perpetual and virilent lack of discipline upon my vessel. Why? Why is that sir?"

Gibbs Raised an eyebrow and told Jack,"Sir, you're... you're in Davy Jones Locker, cap'n."

"I know that. I know where I am. And don't think I don't!" Jack declared as Barbossa walked up to him.

"Jack Sparrow," Barbossa called. Jack turned to him.

"Ah, Hector! It's been too long, hasn't it?" Jack asked. Hermione watched still debating with herself if that was Jack.

"Aye. Isla de Muerta,You shot me," Barbossa claimed.

Jack gaped then spoke turning to Tia,"no I didn't. Tia Dalma! Out and about, eh? You add an agreeable sense of macabre to any delirium.

"He thinks we're a hallucination?" Will told them. Hermione knew it was Jack after he said,'no I didn't.' Such a Jack Sparrow thing to say.

Jack looked over at Will and asked,"William, tell me something. Have you come because you need my help to save a certain distressing damsel, rather, damsel in distress? Either one. Hermione doesn't need my help she is great on her own." Hermione blushed at the compliant.

"No," Will answered.

"Well then you wouldn't be here would you? So you can't be here. QED, you're not really here," Jack said.

Hermione walked up to Jack and wrapped her arms around him giving him a passionate kiss. He kissed back moving away a lock of her hair.

Hermione pulled out of the kiss," Jack, This is real, we're here. I'm here. The kiss was real and how I have missed you." Jack smiled.

"Much have I, love. You look lovely. What's with the bird?" Jack asked. Hermione kissed his bare cheek.

"It's a owl and her name is Chiora.

She is my pet," Hermione told him.

Jack ran to Gibbs,"the Locker, you say?"

"Aye," Gibbs responded. Elizabeth showed herself to Jack.

"We've come to rescue you!" Elizabeth announced. Jack walked over to her.

"Have you now? That's very kind of you. But it would seem that as I possess a ship and you don't, you're the ones in need of rescuing, and I'm not sure as I'm in the mood. But I'm happy to take Hermione," Jack told Elizabeth quite coldly.

Barbossa pointed at the Black Pearl ,"I see my ship, right there." Jack looked over .

Jack said searching for the ship,"can't spot it. Must be a tiny little thing hiding somewhere behind the Pearl."

Will told Jack eager to get out of here,"Jack! Cutler Beckett has the heart of Davy Jones. He controls the Flying Dutchman."

Elizabeth stated,"he's taking over the seas!"

"The song has already been sung, the Brethren Court is called," Tia declared.

Jack examined the crowd," Leave you people alone for just a minute, look what happens, everything's gone to pot! Next thing Hermione, your gonna tell me you got yourself married."

"No Jack but I'm planning on a marriage with a special someone," Hermione told him. He turned around not wanting to look at her.

"Great," he said sarcastically.

"I meant you, you bloody idiot," she said making Jack face her. "The world's not the same without you Jack."

" Aye, Jack, the world needs you back somethin' fierce," Gibbs said strongly.

"And you need a crew," Will said offering his service.

Jack asked Will angry,"Why should I sail with any of you? Four of you have tried to kill me in the past, one of you succeeded." Everyone looked at Elizabeth. Hermione gave a cold smirk.

"I knew it! I told you all didn't I?!" Hermione shouted happy not to look so crazy anymore.

Jack walked over to Tia,"As for you..."

Tia Dalma smiled," now, don't tell me you didn't enjoy it at the time."

"Fair enough, all right, you're in," he told Tia. He looked at Hermione,"of course you're in we have much catching up to do." Hermione nodded. He moved to Ragetti,"Don't need you, you scare me. Gibbs, you can come, Marty, Cotton. Cotton's parrot I'm a little iffy, but at least I'll have someone to talk to." He now came over to Tai and asked,"Who are you?"

"Tai Huang. These are my men," he answered.

Jack asked another question,"Where do your allegiances lie?"

Tai Huang replied,"With the highest bidder."

Jack grinned and pointed to the Black Pearl,"I have a ship."

Tai Huang nodded,"That makes you the highest bidder."

"Good man. Weigh anchor, all hands, prepare to make sail."

Cotton's parrot repeated him,"Weigh anchor!" Hermione came closer to Jack giving him his compass. He opened it and it spun without stopping.

"Jack... Which way you going, Jack?" Barbossa asked him.

Hermione went onto the deck later that day to hear Jack and Barbossa both giving orders.

"Trim that sail!" Barbossa commanded.

Jack repeated furious at Barbossa ,"Trim that sail!"

Barbossa ordered,"Slack windward brace and sheet!"

AndJack rrpeated,"Slack windward brace and sheet!"

"Haul a pennant line!"

"Haul a pennant line!"

Barbossa finally realised Javk was repeating him and asked,"What are you doing?"

"What are you doing?" Jack mimicked Barbossa.

"No, what arrrr ya doin'?"

"What are you doing?"

"No, what arrrrrrr ya doin'?"

Jackfinally answered," What are you doing? Captain gives orders on a ship."

Barbossa told Jack,"The captain of this ship is giving orders."

"My ship. Makes me captain," Jack stated.

"They be my charts!" Barbossa claimed.

"That makes you... chart man!" Jack declared.

Hermione walked over to them,"Stop it, the both of you! Both be captain! I don't know! Just stop arguing! We aren't five!"

Jack raised an eyebrow,"okay love ." They both ran up the steps pushing each other. Hermione chuckled. Barbossa took out hiss telescope and Jack took out his. Barbossa's was bigger than Jack. Jack embarrassedly put it away and went over to Hermione.

"Hermione will you marry me?" Jack asked on one knee.

"I have already answered yes," Hermione told him as he grabbed her hand.

"I mean will you marry me tomorrow?" He asked.

"That I can do," Hermione said he got back on two feet and tugged Hermione into a kiss.

* * *

**Invadercool: I can make a fourth one :) Glad you want it. Still trying to figure out Hermione, Jack and Angelica would work.**


	4. Time To Tell The Truth

**Disclaimer: I own simply nothing but the plot and Henry and Robert and Julia and Chiora**

* * *

Hermione and Jack stood in front of the crew that night both smiling. Jack raised a bottle of rum an announced happily,"tomorrow is a special day, tomorrow your captain will be gettin' married to the most amazin' woman in the seven seas; no offence Tia and Lizzie. Jack pulled Hermione closer. Chiora was standing on the railing hooting, she had shown much liking to Jack. The crew cheered happily. Elizabeth smiled showing that she was glad for Hermione. Jack kissed Hermione gently. The kiss became more passionate and vigour. Jack stroke Hermione's arm. Hermione shifted uncomfortably to her realisation the crew was watching them and whistling.

Gibbs went up to Jack and said not sure if this was a good thing or a bad thing,"congratulations Jack. But, there are a few things we must discuss ." Gibbs walked away talking to Jack quietly leaving Hermione. Hermione made her way over to Chiora. She stroked her gently. Chiora's plumage was loose and fluffy telling Hermione she was relaxed.

Hermione overheard Ragetti saying,"Now it's boats coming."

Hermione turned around and went over to where Ragetti was watching people in boats sailing.

"They're not a threat to us, am I right?" Will asked Tia.

Tia Dalma answered," We are nothing but ghosts to them." Hermione swallowed.

" It's best just let them be," Barbossa told everyone. Hermione spotted her uncle sailing she smiled and begun waving.

"It's my uncle, we've made it back! Uncle, Uncle here, look here!" Hermione shouted waving widely.

Jack grabbed her shoulder in sympathy," Hermione... we're not back."

Elizabeth yelled loudly," Father!"

The Governor looked over to see his daughter and niece," Elizabeth!Hermione! Are you two dead?"

Elizabeth answered shaking her head," No, no."

"I think I am," the governor told Elizabeth.

"No you can't be!" Hermione claimed holding back tears.

Governor Swann went on,"There was this chest, you see, this heart. At the time it seemed so important."

"Come aboard!" Hermione ordered him.

"And the heart, I learnt that if you stab the heart, yours must take its place and you will sail the seas for eternity. The Dutchman must have a captain. Silly thing to die for," her uncle finished.

"Someone cast a line! Come back with us!" Hermione and Elizabeth both shouted together.

Hermione and Elizabeth threw over a line to him they both told him,"Take the line!"

Governor Swann smiled at the two cousins," I'm so proud of you, Elizabeth and Hermione."

Elizabeth commanded him eagerly, "Father, father, the line! Take the line!" The rope slipped from the governor's boat. Hermione ran to climb off the shop.

Hermione felt Jack pull her into his chest. He ran his fingers through her hair as he felt her cry. He begun hushing her.

Elizabeth still kept going," Father! Please come with us! Please! I won't leave you!"

Governor Swann still grinned," I'll give your love to your mother shall I? Don't worry Hermione and Henry I'll sure to give your parents your love too."

Elizabeth wouldnt give up,"Please, I won't let you die!"

Hermione went out of Jack's embrace and asked Tia hopeful," Is there a way?"

"Him at peace," Tia Dalma replied. Hermione burst into tears. She truly only had one family member left and that broke her heart. Jack took her and Chiora to her cabin.

* * *

Chiora was put in her cage and Jack placed Hermione onto her bed. She looked up to him,"I love you."

"I love you too," he responded kissing her forehead gently.

"Sit down with me, I can't marry you without you knowing the truth," she told him. He sat on her bed curious. "I was born in England 19th of September 1979. My real parents were dentist. When I was eleven years old I was accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. My bestiaries of all time are Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley. I have saved Hogwarts with my friends twice. When I was seventeen me and my friends went hunting for keys to destroy Lord Voldemort. You see in the wizardry world some wizards with a pure wizard family line believe they are better than wizards who have a unmagical family line . This started a war and the evil side was led by Voldemort. I lost my parents by erasing their memories so wizard who took Voldemort's side wouldn't hurt them because they are unmagical and I was helping Harry destroy Voldemort seeing as Harry was the only one who could kill him. I was in the middle of a war when Ron forced me into touching a portkey and I landed in the sea. My time turner spun too much and I came to this time. When I landed the world was torn creating a new one. I had to lie to live but turns out I now have four biological parents and two identities. I got my scar from a witch who took Voldemort's side. Gryffindor is a house at Hogwarts which is for those with brave hearts. I didn't tell you because I was scare too. I love you and I regret lying to you and I regret telling at you at breakfast. I didn't think I had a choice. I'm still the same person," she revealed to him.

"Are you kidding?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"No, can you forgive me?" She asked as a tear dripped from her eye.

He took a deep breath,"well it's not everyday you find out the woman you're marring tomorrow has lied about her life and is from the future. It is a lot to take in." Hermione frowned worried. "Bit I have also had a fair share of lies and what kind man would I be if left you. The most amazin' woman in the seven seas. You're the witch who had enchanted my heart." Hermione hugged him tightly. He kissed the top of her head. Hermione smiled.

"I'm so lucky to have you," Hermione told him.


	5. Let The Wedding Bells Ring

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot**

**I think it's time for the wedding bells for ring!**

* * *

Hermione stood in her cabin in a long white dress similar to the one she wore when Jack and her had breakfast together. Her minor tied her hair up into a bun but with two curls hanging out from each side. Hermione's time turner was showing andHermione was proud to show it. If it wasn't for the time turner Hermione wouldn't have met Jack let alone marry him. She got out her wand and chanted,"Orchideous." A bouquet of flowers was conjured from her wand. Hermione felt noting but happiness and wasn't worried at all. She knew she loved Jack and he loved her. Hermione had been waiting for this day and Jack knowing the truth made everything ten times better. She was so glad he accepted her and still wanted to marry her. But according to Tia that was fate. This was fate. Her minor believed her because it certainly felt like it was suppose to happen. This feeling felt right and in a few moments they would be committed to be together forever till death do they part. She had never been to a pirate wedding and she was quite curious on what the vows were and how long the ceremony was. Would there be a reception? Would there be speeches?

Hermione heard a knock on the door and went to answer it. It was Elizabeth holding a veil she had worn at her wedding day. "Umm I wanted you to wear this for the wedding," Elizabeth told her.

"Thank you Elizabeth. Of course I'll wear it," Hermione said happily. Elizabeth studied Hermione's outfit.

"You look stunning, Jack is going to be unable to stop staring at you," Elizabeth complimented her.

Hermione blushed,"thanks. I can't believe today is my wedding day. Jack is sooo amazing and he is my everything. I can't control my emotions. I'm going to cry I just know it. What if I say or do something stupid? Or I mess up? I'm soooo happy."

"You won't stuff up. Hermione, Jack and you are going to get married and be together forever. If you cry who cares? Hermione you and Jack are meant to be and I'm so sorry for taking this day away from you for awhile," Hermione hugged Elizabeth warmly. Elizabeth hugged back taking it as forgiveness. Hermione realised what she was doing and pulled away. She took the veil with a smile and a quick nod putting it on.

"Where did you get the bouquet?" Elizabeth asked. Hermione looked around and the first things she saw was Chiora sitting on top of her cage.

"Chiora got them," Hermione lied quickly making Elizabeth give her a strange look.

"Chiora is trained to get flowers?" Elizabeth asked.

Hermione nodded,"yes, she is a very talented owl."

"Okay, we'll I better let you finish getting ready," Elizabeth claimed.

"Oh, yes of course," Hermione said.

"Congratulations," Elizabeth said walking away. Henry showed himself and smiled fondly at Hermione.

"Hello little sister," Henry greeted.

Hermione kissed his cheek and smiled,"big brother."

"You look beautiful," he told her.

"Thank you," Hermione's smile grew bigger.

Henry made a serious face,"if Jack ever hurts you, I swear I'll kill him!"

"I believe you," Hermione said a little scared.

"We have five coins so far Hermione we need eight to break our curse. Do you think we can do it before you turn twenty six?" Henry asked.

Hermione nodded,"of course we will Henry."

He smiled and hugged her,"I guess I'll let you finish your preparations."

"See you shortly," Hermione told him. She placed Chiora on his shoulder. He went back up on the deck.

* * *

Hermione walked along the deck astonishing the crew with her beauty. Jack couldn't help but gape. She smiled at Jack as they caught each others eye. She finally found herself standing next to him. He knew that her outfit represented though she was a pirate she still had a posh background to honour and everyone accepted that. Hermione gave her bouquet to Chiora, Chiora held it in her bill happily.

Hermione and Jack held hands as Barbossa stood in front of them. "We are gathered here.." Barbossa begun saying.

Jack whispered softly," you look beautiful, love."

"You look dashing yourself," Hermione replied just a quiet as Jack.

"Yes but I'm wearing nothing flashy, my clothes are exactly the same clothes I wore yesterday," Jack quietly told her.

"I don't care," Hermione whispered. They were no longer listening to Barbossa. Jack kissed her gently making Barbossa cross.

"We haven't even got to the vows!" He yelled at them. Hermione blushed red like a tomato a bit embarrassed.

"Continue," Jack told him.

After a few moments Barbossa finally declared,"as co-captain I announce you husband and wife. YOU MAY NOW KISS THE BRIDE!"

Jack brushed his lips onto Hermione and she kissed back passionately and full of love. Hermione heard Cotton's parrot chant,"Lovebirds." Hermione pulled away laughing at the bird.

"Mrs Sparrow I think it's about time I taught you how to steer a ship," Jack told her. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck. "Not to much will change now were married," Jack said. Hermione laughed.

"For now on we are going to hide no secrets from each other, your going to learn a thing or two about loyalty. And tonight you will get the rewards you so deserve.." Hermione said. Jack placed his fingers on her cheek. Hermione felt Tia watch them with a smirk.

'One part of fate and destiny archived,' Tia Dalma thought to herself. Hermione was important to this time without her they would stand no chance against the East India Trading Company and the Flying Dutchman. Tia Dalma was watching the future pirate king and she was soon to be crowned and hoist the colours.

* * *

**On behalf of Mr and Mrs Sparrow iI would like to ask for reviews and congratulations **


	6. UpDown

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot**

* * *

Hermione woke up with her head on top of Jack's chest. She smiled kissing his cheek, he woke at her touch.

"Good morning beauty," Jack greeted with a yawn. "Last night was.." Jack had started to say before interrupted.

"I know," Hermione said standing up and got changed back into her pirating clothes. She turned to see a couple of berries on two plates. Obviously, the food had gone short. Jack got up and dressed too. Hermione smiled as he came closer to her.

He kissed her nose lightly,"so Mrs Sparrow how was your sleep?you didn't scream."

"Yeah I'm on potions for my nightmares," she told him taking out a purple potion contained in a glass vial from her beaded bag. She sat down on the table taking a berry. She turned to her coat and pulled out her wand,"accio coat." The coat folate in the air and flew to her. Hermione put it on quickly taking another berry. She didn't realise that Barbossa had seen as the door was half-way open.

Barbossa was shocked to see that. 'She had magic?what on earth is she?' He questioned himself.

* * *

Hermione heard Pintel tell Gibbs,"No water. Why is all but the rum gone?"

"Rum's gone too. We drunk it all last night's celebration," Gibbs told them.

" If we cannot escape these doldrums before night I fear we will sail on trackless seas, doomed to roam the reach between worlds, forever," Tia stated. Hermione walked over to Jack to take a look at the charts. She got out her journal and five coins of Ignis. Hermione examined the charts still overhearing everyone.

Gibbs said,"With no water forever looks to be arriving a mite too soon."

"Why doesn't he do something?" Hermione asked reading the charts.

"Me eye, give it back!" Ragetti yelled as Jack the monkey ran off with his fake eye.

"There's no sense to it," Gibbs replied to Hermione.

Will finally talked,"And the green flash happens at sunset, not sunrise."

"Over the edge... Oh, that's driving me over the bloomin' edge. Sunrises don't set," Gibbs said.

Hermione rotated the chart and Jack said annoyed,"Up is down... Well that's just maddeningly unhelpful. Why are these things never clear?"

Hermione rotated the chart again and stood up,"Not sunset, sundown! And rise... up!" Hermione ran to one side of the ship followed by Jack," What's that? What is that? I don't know, what do you think?"

Jack responded playing along,"I don't know I thought you would."

"Where?" Gibbs questioned looking out at the sea.

"There!" Jack yelled running to the other side of the ship.

Elizabeth asked insure of what was happening sdked,"What is it?" Jack and Hermione continued running to each side.

Pintel announced," He's rocking the ship."

Gibb shouted,"We're rocking the ship!"

Barbossa looked at the charts,"Aye, he's on to it!"

Pintel reapted himself,"He's rocking the the ship!"

Jack laughed,"this is all Mrs Sparrow's doing."

Barbossa ordered the crew,"Time it with the swell! Loose the cannons, ya lazy bilge rats! Un-stow the cargo, let it shift!"

As the Black Pearl rocks, two crew members fell into the ocean. The ship just about to flip over Hermione said a little worried," Now up... is down." She grabbed tight of the railing. The crew also hanged onto the railing. The ship flipped over as the sunset with a flash of green. Hermione held her breath as the ship rushed upwards breaking free of the water and back to the world of the living.

Hermione with the rest of the crew coughed up water. Hermione felt her brother place a coat on her. She smiled,"thank you."

Gibbs surprised shouted," Blessed sweet Westerlies. We're back!" Hermione looked out at the horizon.

"It's a sunrise."

Barbossa pulled his pistol at Jack and Jack, Gibbs, Hermione, Elizabeth and Henry pulled theirs on Barbossa.

Jack points his to Will as Elizabeth and Will both took out another pistol and directed at Jack. Hermione grabbed out her other pistol aiming it at Elizabeth. Jack pulled out another one to point at Barbossa as Barbossa pointed his at Hermione.

The monkey pointed his mini pistol at Cotton's parrot.

Cotton's Parrot called loudly,"Parle!"

The five of them stood tall with their pistols pointed at each other. The y all started laughing and putting their guns down. They suddenly all at the same time turn the back on at each other.

"Alright then! The Brethren Court is a-gathering at shipwreck cove, and Jack, you and I are a-going and there'll be no arguing that point," Barbossa told Jack.

Jack stated,"I is arguing the point. If there's pirates a-gathering, I'm pointing my ship the other way."

Elizabeth turned both her pistols at Jack,"The pirates are gathering to fight Beckett and you're a pirate." Jack pointer his pistols at her. Will turned his on Jack. Hermione draw her other pistol at Will.

Will said strongly,"Fight or not, you're not running Jack." Jack pointed one of his pistols back at Will.

"If we don't stand together they'll hunt us down, one by one, until there be none left, but you," Barbossa told Jack.

"I quite like the sound of that. Captain Jack Sparrow, last pirate," Jack said pleased with himself.

Barbossa asked sharply,"Aye, and you'll be fighting Jones alone, how does that figure into your plan?"

Jack smiled,"I'm still working on that. But I will not be going back to the Locker, mate, count on that." Jack tried firing at Barbossa but it didn't work everyone tried theirs but none of them worked.

"Wet powder!" Hermione shouted tossing her gun away.

Pintel told Hermione, "Wait! We can still use them as clubs!" Ragetti clubbed Pintel over the head. Pintel reacted with a large,"Ow!"

Ragetti apologised," Sorry! Effective, though." The rest of the crew look at the carts. Hermione studied them getting every detail.

"You're brilliant Hermione," Jack told her. A shade of scarlet lit her cheeks.

Will suggested to the crew,"There's a freshwater spring on this island. We can resupply there, get back to shooting each other later."

Jack said to Barbossa,"You lead the shore party, I'll stay with my ship."

Barbossa gave him a look," I'll not be leaving my ship in your command."

Will didn't like that idea eitger,"Why don't you both go ashore, and leave the ship in my ."

"Or me," Hermione said putting her self as an option,"I am the wife of one of the captains." Barbossa and Jack both considered it.

"Nah unfortunately you're better off on shore duty," Barbossa said. Jack noodled in agreement.

"Fine then," Hermione said whistling at end. Chiora swooped out with Hermione's beaded bag in her claws. She dropped the bag onto Hermione's hands and landed on Hermione's shoulder. "Thank you," she said.

The crew rowed ashore. They spot the Kraken's dead body lying on the beach.

Barbossa asked Jack a couple kf metres away from Hermione,"Still thinking of running, Jack? Think you can outrun the world? You know the problem with being the last of anything, and by and by there'd be none left at all."

"Sometimes things come back mate. We're living proof you and me," Jack replied.

Barbossa nodded,"Aye, but that's a gamble of long odds, ain't it? There's never a guarantee of coming back, but passing on, that's dead certain. "

"Summoning the Brethren Court then is it?" Jack questioned. Hermione turned to see a portrait hidden in the brushes.

"It's our only hope, lad," Barbossa answered back.

"That's a sad commentary even of itself," Jack responded

Barbossa looked around,"The world used to be a bigger place."

Jack shook his head,"The world's still the same, there's just less in it."

Hermione picked up the portrait to see that it was hers. She had the portrait done on her eighteenth birthday. She brushed it off and using magic made it small enough to fit in her bag.

They walked to a spring but a dead body was floating in it. Hermione tasted the water but quickly spat it out. "Poisoned. Fouled by the body," she told them.

Pintel turned the body over," Hey, I know him. He was in Singapore."

Cotton's parrot repeated,"Singapore!"

Marty shouted,"Captain!"

Ragetti yelled,"Oi! We've got company!"

Tai Huang's men pointed their pistols at Jack and Barbossa two of them grabbed Hermione tightly.

"He's the captain," Jack declared pointing at Barbossa. Hector rolled his eyes.

They climbed back onto the ship to see Sao Feng. Jack hid behind a fellow pirate.

" Sao Feng. You showing up here, 'tis truly a remarkable coincidence," Hector greeted.

Sao Feng looked over at Jack," Jack Sparrow. You paid me great insult once."

Jack moved away from the pirate,"That doesn't sound like me."

Sao Feng punched him in the face with much force. Hermione gasped walking up to Jack. "Shall we just call it square then?" Jack asked.

Hermione was thrown to the wall with a dagger held to her neck.

Will pushed through the pirates,"Release her! She's not part of the bargain."

Barbossa was confused,"And what bargain be that?"

Sao Feng turned to the men," You heard Captain Turner. Release her!"

Jack and Hermione asked at the exact same time,"Captain Turner?"

Gibbs declared furious,"Aye, the perfidious rotter led a mutiny against us!"

Will replied,"I need the Pearl to free my father, that's the only reason I came on this voyage."

" Why didn't you tell me you were planning this?" Elizabeth questioned scared.

" It was my burden to bear, Will responded.

"He needs the Pearl. 'Captain' Turner needs the Pearl," Jack said then turned to Elizabeth," and you felt guilty." He walked over to Hector,"and you and your Brethren Court. Did no one come to save me just because they missed me? "

Hermione,Marty, Cotton, Pintel, Gibbs and Jack the monkey raised their hands,"I'm standing over there with them." Jack said.

"I'm sorry Jack, but there is an old friend who wants to see you first," Sao told him.

" I'm not certain I can survive any more visits from old friends," Jack said a little worried.

Sao Feng smiled,"Here is your chance to find out."


	7. New PirateLord

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot

* * *

Sao Feng turned to Mercer," My men are crew enough."

Mercer told him,"Company ship, company crew." Hermione watched worried about Jack. If she was asked where she thought Jack was she would tell them that Jack was with Beckett.

Will complained angrily,"You agreed, the Black Pearl was to be mine."

"And so it was," Sao replied with a nod. Hermione, Elizabeth and William were now being held by Sao's men.

"Will for now own you will make no more bargains," Hermione ordered. Will nodded understanding why. They were chained up much to Hermione's discomfort.

Sao Feng told Mercer,"Beckett agreed, the Black Pearl was to be mine."

Mercer claimed bravely," Lord Beckett's not going to give up he only ship that can outrun the Dutchman is he?" Never walked away as Sao stared darkly at him.

"Shame you're not bound to honour the code of the Brethren isn't it? Because honour's a hard thing to come by nowadays," Barbossa told him.

Sao responded showing no emotion," There is no honour to remaining with the losing side, leaving it for the winning side, it's just good business."

"The losing side, you say?" Barbossa asked.

Sao Feng shouted,"They have the Dutchman, now the Pearl! And what have the Brethren left?"

Barbossa said strongly,"We have Calypso."

Sao Feng turned to Hermione who was having a chat with Will,"Calypso! An old legend."

Barbossa shook his head,"No, the goddess herself bound in human form. Imagine, all the power of the seas brought to bear against our enemy. I intend to release her, but for that I need the Brethren Court, all the Court."

* * *

Jack begun fanning himself,"You can keep Barbossa, the belligerent homunculus and his friend with the wooden eye, both. And Turner, especially Turner. The rest go with me aboard the Pearl and I'll lead you to Shipwreck Cove, where I will hand you the pirates and you will not hand me to Jones. Bloody fair deal don't you think?"

Cutler Beckett asked considering the deal," And what becomes of Miss Granger?"

Jack's eyes widened,"What interest is she to you?"

* * *

"Last time I saw Miss Granger she had a pistol at my head and a determination for your freedom. She seems to have quite a liking towards you," Beckett told him. Jack smiled.

Sao Feng asked Barbossa,"What are you proposing captain?"

Barbossa answered with a question," What be you accepting, captain?"

Sao Feng pointed at Hermione,"Miss Granger."

Hermione froze," What?"

Will yelled," Hermione is not part of any bargain!"

Barbossa crossed his arms,"Out of the question. Jack would have out head."

"It was not a question," Sao declared.

"Done," Hermione said staring right into Sao's eyes. Hermione felt the Gryffindor grow within her.

Henry stood shock,"What? Not done!"

Hermione turned to Will,"You got us into this mess, if this is what frees us then done!"

Will widened his eyes,Hermione, they're pirates!"

"You're forgetting I am a pirate! Plus pirates are nothing compared to death eaters," Hermione told him.

Barbossa gave his hand to Sai,"Then we have an accord."

Hermione was in the captain's cabin on the Express. She was now dressed in clothes from Singapore. Two women stood beyond her. She heard a clapping noise and turned to see Sao Feng. The two women bowed and left the room.

" By this time tomorrow we will arrive at Shipwreck Cove and you will be free... Calypso," Sao told her. She raised her left eyebrow.

" Excuse me?" She asked confused.

" Not the name you fancy I imagine, out of the many that you have, but it is what we call you," Sao said moving closer to her.

"We being who?" Hermione asked still really confused.

"You confirm it.," Sai said eating a leaf which was floating in a bowl of water.

"Confirm what? You've told me nothing," Hermione stated.

Sao Feng,"The Brethren Court- not I, the first Brethren Court, whose decision I would have opposed. They bound you to human form so the rule of the seas would belong to man and not..."

" To me," Hermione finished his sentence. Sao nodded at her.

"The one such as you should never be anything less than what you are," Sao claimed. Hermione chuckled unsatisfied.

Hermione told him disgusted,"Pretty speech from a captor, but words whispered through prison bars lose their charm."

Sao Feng looked into her eyes," Can I be blamed for my efforts? All men are drawn to the sea, perilous though it may be."

"And some men offer desire as justification for their crimes," Hermione said looking away from him.

"I will give you my desires."

"And in return?" Hermione questioned.

Sao Feng smiled at her," I would have your gifts, should you choose to give them."

" And if I should choose not?"

Sao Feng replied,"Then I will take, your fury." He grabbed her and pushed her to a pole kissing her. She fought him of and he started walking backwards A sudden explosive threw him against the wall hard.

Hermione looked at him, there was a large chunk of wood stuck in his chest. "Sao Feng?"

Sao Feng said weakly," Here, please. " She went to him as he pulled his piece of eight around his neck. "With all nine pieces of eight, you will be free. Take it! You are captain now."

"Me?" Hermione asked not being able to say anything else.

Sao Feng said lightly,"Go in my place to Shipwreck Cove."

Tai Huang ran into the room,"Captain, the ship is taken, we cannot-"

Sao Feng whispered,"Forgive me, Calypso." Sao closed his eyes taking his last breath. Hermione saw three coins if Ignis lying next to him. She grabbed them and put them in her bag. Hermione then took the piece of eight and held it to her heart.

Tai Huang asked her shocked,"What did he tell you?"

Hermione took a confident breath,"He made me captain. I'm a pirate lord."

Hermione and her new crew stood on the deck of the Flying Dutchman. She was happy to see a familiar face.

"Hermione!" The familiar face shouted. Hermione rushed down the status running to him.

"James! James!" She shouted. He embraced her stroking her hair. She hugged back friendly.

" Thank God you're alive. Your uncle will be overjoyed to know you're safe," he told her. Hermione pulled out of the hug with her eyes swelling in tears.

" My uncle's dead," she told him.

He couldn't believe it," No, that can't be true he- he returned to England."

"Did Lord Beckett tell you that?" Hermione said crossing her arms remembering what he did.

Hermione saw the squid face man she knew as Davey Jones," Who among you do you name as captain?"

Tai Huang pointed to her,"Captain, her."

Davy Jones turned to her,"Captain?" He rubbed one of his tentacles down her face,"worth at least a hundred souls, great power you have."

Norrington ordered,"Tow the ship, put the prisoners in the brig. The Captain shall have my quarters." Hermione gave him a frown.

"Thank you sir, but I prefer to remain with my crew," she said turning to walk away.

Norrington grabbed her hand,"Hermione! I swear, I did not know."

" Know what? Which side you chose?" She asked pulling away her hand away and walked to her crew,"Well now you do."

Hermione watched the passing crew from her brig,"Bootstrap? Bootstrap? Bill Turner?"

Bootstrap Bill walked over to her,"Bootstrap...You know my name."

"Yes, I know your son. Will Turner," she told him with a smile.

Bootstrap smiled back happily," William! Ha! ha ha! He made it! He's alive, and now he sends you to tell me that he's coming to get me. Ha ha! God's boons, he's on his way!"

Hermione nodded,"Yes Will is alive, and he wants to help you."

Bootstrap frowned and stated,"He can't help me, he won't come."

Her was confused,"You're his father."

Bootstrap responded quickly," I know you, he spoke of you. He can't save me, he can't come because of you."

"Me?" Hermione asked wondering why Will wouldn't be able to help Bootstrap because of her.

Bootstrap claimed explaining her," You're Elizabeth."

"No, I'm Hermione Sparrow. Elizabeth's... my husband seems to want to stab the heart," Hermione told him. She had came closer to forgiving Elizabeth.

Bootstrap tilted his head," Jack wont want to stab the hear then. If Jones be slain he who slays him must take his place. Captain, forever. The Dutchman must always have a Captain. And if he saves me he loses you."

Hermione widened her eyes and replied,"I see."

Bootstrap, He won't pick me, I wouldn't pick me. Tell him not to come, tell him to stay away, tell him it's too late. I'm already a part of the ship. And the crew."

Norrington opened the cell door. Hermione was watching the floor silently.

Norrington told the whispering,Come with me." The crew didn't moving waiting for captain's approval," Quickly!"

Hermione nodded stiffly. They went out of the cell but Hermione stopped catching Jame's eye,"What are you doing?"

Norrington responded eithout hesitation,"Choosing a side."

The Empesd crew crawled along the tow line. Hermione was more wuiet than anyone.

Norrington stopped her," Do not go to Shipwreck Cove, Beckett knows of the meeting of the Brethren, I fear there may be a traitor among them."

Hermione told him,"It's too late to earn my forgiveness."

Norrington: I had nothing to do with your uncle's death. But that does not absolve me of my other sins.

"Come with us. James, come with me," she ordered. James gaped.

"Who goes there?" They heard Bootstrap ask from a distance.

Norrington commanded her,"Go, I will follow."

Hermione examined his eyes," You're lying."

Norrington said softly,"Our destinies have been entwined Hermione, but never joined." He brushed his lips against hers quickly. She closed her eyes but this time without force he had a place in her heart but it oar certainly wasn't love. "Go now," Norrington told her.

She shoot the rope and Norrington looked at her shocked. "You're not going to die tonight," she told him making her hold her arm. She apparted into the ocean. He was more surprised than ever. They climbed up her ship and made sail.

"What on earth?" Norrington asked.

"Yeah I'm a witch from the future," she told him. She whistled as he gaped. Chiora flew over to her and sat on her shoulder. Hermione smiled at her owl,"good girl." She handed Chiora a envelope addressed to Jack,"give this to Jack and stay with him."


	8. Nine Piratelords and The Need of A King

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. **

* * *

Vallenueva shouted loudly,"Sparrow!"

Jack touched his bead then let go reminding everyone.,"Might I point out that we are still short one pirate lord and I'm as content as a cucumber to wait until they joins us.

Hermione walked in a few seconds later with her crew and Norrington. Chiora flew over to Hermione and hooted in her hair. Hermione declared piercing the globe," Sao Feng is dead. He fell to the Flying Dutchman."

Mistress Ching shouted furious," The flag ship!"

Jack stated," And made you captain and piratelord congratulations sweetheart." Jack noticed Norrington standing right next to to her. He was dressed in pirate clothiers and that stupid wig was off showing his brown hair.

"Listen. Listen to me! Our location has been betrayed. Jones is under the command of Lord Beckett, they're on their way here," Hermione told them. She looked around the room.

Gentleman Jocard asked curious,"Who is this betrayer?"

" Not likely anyone among us," Barbossa stated. Hermione was quite

Hermione looked around again not seeing Will,"Where's Will?"

Jack answered her quickly,"Not among us."

"And it matters not how they found us, the question is what will we do now that they have?" Barbossa questioned everyone.

" We fight!" Hermione yelled. All the pirates laughed offending Hermione.

Mistress Ching finally told her,"Shipwreck Cove is a fortress. A well supplied fortress. There is no need to fight if they cannot get to us."

Barbossa: There be a third course. In another age at this very spot, the first Brethren Court captured the sea goddess and bound her in her bones. That was a mistake. Oh, we tamed the seas for ourselves, aye, but opened the door to Beckett and his ilk! Better were the days when mastery of seas came not from bargains struck with eldritch creatures, but from the sweat of a man's brow and the strength of his back alone. Y'all know this to be true! Gentlemen, ladies, we must free Calypso."

They all stared at him one shouted,

"Shoot him!"

Gentleman Jocard suggested loudly,"Cut out his tongue!"

Jack compound them," Shoot him and cut out his tongue, and then shoot his tongue! And trim that scraggly beard."

"Sao Feng would have agreed with Barbossa!" Tai Huang declared.

Barbossa nodded,"Aye."

Gentleman Jocard stated yelling,"Calypso was our enemy then, she will be our enemy now!"

Captain Chevalle agreed with him," And it's unlikely her moods improve."

Vallenueva defended Sao Feng," I would still agree with Sao Feng. We release Calypso!"

The piratelords broke into a riot. Hermione shook her head,"This is madness."

Jack corrected her,"This is politics." She nodded.

"Meanwhile our enemies are bearing down upon us."

* * *

"There is a witch, a powerful one. Goes by the name,'Hermione'. She has great magic no fool would question that," Tia told Davy Jones disgusted by Hermione.

"You would have her dead," Davy Jones stated.

"Yes she stands in the way of my power," Tia finished," she is the last pirate king. Came from the future to make sure you are beaten."

"Then we must kill her," Davy Jones stated.

"With pleasure," Tia said with a evil smirk.

* * *

Barbossa came up to them," If they not be here already."

Jack asked,"Whose boons? Your boons? Utterly deceptive twoddlespeak says I."

Barbossa offered,"If you have a better alternative, please, share."

"Cuttlefish. Eh? Let us not, dear friends, forget our dear friends the cuttlefish, flipper penurious little sausages, hang em up together and they will devour each other without a second thought. Human nature isn't it? Or... fish nature. So yes, we could hold up here well provisioned and well armed, and half of us would be dead within the month, which seems quite grim to me any way you slice it. Or, as my learned colleague so naively suggests, we can release Calypso, and we can pray that she will be merciful. I rather doubt it. Can we in fact pretend that she is anything other than a woman scorned like which fury hell hath no? We cannot. Res ipsa loquitur, tabula in naufragio... we are left with but one option. I agree with, Captain Hermione Sparrow . We must fight," Jack declared winking at Hermione she gave him a quick smile.

Barbossa crossed his arms,"You've always run away from a fight."

Jack shouted angrily," Have not!"

"You have so!"

" Have not!"

" You have so!"

"Have not!"

" You have so and you know it."

Jack growled,"Have not, slander and calumny. I have only ever embraced that oldest and noblest of pirate traditions. I submit that here now that is what we all must do. We must fight... to run away!"

Gibbs yelled,"Aye!"

The Piratelords followed,"Aye!"

"As per the code an act of war, and this be exactly that, can only be declared by the pirate king," Barbossa told them.

Jack frowned,"You made that up!"

Barbossa smiled,"Did I now? I call on Captain Teague, keeper of the code!" Hermione could tell by Jack's face he didn't want to see Teague.

Sri Sumbhajee's Assistant stood up,"Sri Sumbhajee proclaims this all to be folly! Hang the code! Who cares a-" The assistant was shoot before he gasped.

Captain Teague stood on the stairs," The code is the law." he walked up yo Jack who wasn't facing him,"You're in my way boy." Jack moved away as two men carry in a large book and placed it on the table.

Pintel looked at the book,"The code."

"As set forth by Morgan and Bartholomew," Hermione said wanting to read it. Captain Teague whistled and the prison dog ran in with keys.

Ragetti stood surpised,"Wait... that cant... how did- ?"

"Sea turtles, mate," Teague told him.

Pintel repeated," Sea turtles!"

Captain Teague opened the page and read," Ah, Barbossa is right."

Jack went to the book and read it,"Hang on a minute. 'It shall be the duties of the king to declare war, parley with shared adversaries...' Fancy that."

Captain Chevalle told them,"There has not been a king since the first court, and that's not likely to change."

" Not likely," Captain Teague agreed.

" Why not?" Hermione asked intrigued by the code

Gibbs came closer to her,"See, the pirate king is elected by popular vote."

" And each pirate only ever votes for hisself," Barbossa finished what Gibbs was trying to say.

Jack declared," I call for a vote!" Captain Teague went to a corner and played his guitar."

Ammand voted first,"I vote for Ammand, the corsair."

Captain Chevalle came next,"Captain Chevalle, the penniless frenchman."

Sri Sumbhajee's Second Assistant stood up,"Sri Sumbhajee votes for Sri Sumbhajee."

It was Mistress Ching's turn,"Mistress Ching."

Gentleman Jocard,"Gentleman Jocard."

Hermione rolled her eyes at herself," Hermione Jean Sparrow."

Barbossa came after her," Barbossa."

It was now Vallenueva's turn," Vallenueva."

Jack was the last to vote,"Hermione Sparrow."

Hermione's jaw dropped in shock,"What?"

Jack said bravely,"think of it as a wedding gift." Angry outburst came from the pirates. Jack looked at them," Am I to understand that you lot will not be keeping to the code then?"

Captain Teague snapped one of the strings of his guitar.

Mistress Ching nodded,"Very well. What say you Captain Sparrow, king of the Brethren Court?"

Hermione stood up on a chair," Prepare every vessel that floats. At dawn, we're at war!"

One piratelord questioned her,"what would you know about war?"

Hermione grabbed a knife and cut of her sleeve showing her scar,"everything. Six years of my life was a war. I have killed and I have seen death not only of enemies but friends. I have suffered and I have fought. I have down more than you could only possibly imagine."


	9. Choices of A Marriage

**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing But The Plot**

* * *

Jack pulled Hermione into his body,"so will you be moving into my cabin, your highness." Everyone had just got out the door.

She pulled away with a smile," I should really sleep in my ship tonight or they might plan mutiny on me." Her smile faded into a frown.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked her.

"I talked with Will's father. I know you want to stab the heart. He told me that if you did we couldn't be together. Im scared that..." She begun saying before interrupted by a kiss.

"Hermione everything will be fine," Jack assured her.

"The problem is you have a choice Jack. Two very big choices. Your wife or a ship. If you really must have the ship then lets just end this marriage now," Hermione told Jack.

"It's only ten years Hermione I promise I will see you that tenth year," Jack promised.

"Jack a whole decade of waiting and waiting unsure of your going to see the man you love the most will come back for one day isn't what I kill romantic, who would want that a husband you see for a day every ten years?" She asked him.

"You also have a choice," he told her.

Hermione shook her head,"fate never gave me a choice. It has always been you and if the Flying Dutchman is more important than me, then this marriage won't last. You never gave me a choice. Do you actually think I wanted this? No but you stole my heart day one. I always loved you. I really don't know why but I love you. I can't spend ten years away from you."

"Do we belong together?" Jack asked her.

"Apparently," she replied,"but the choice is yours you affect fate. I just want to know I find you very very attractive and can't read when your around because your so amazing. I worry about you all the time. When you died my nightmares increased."

"I don't want to just be your husband I want to be your everything as you are mine," Jack said as she placed her hand on his cheek. "How many men have you loved before me?"

"None," Hermione answered. He delft her lips press against his cheek,"make a choice. I have a crew

to get back to." Chiora watched them sitting on the table.

He hugged her stroking her back,"it's you it always has been." She hugged back closing her eyes. He begun frowning as he hugged her. He closed his eyes lifting her up off the ground.

"I got to go," Hermione told him.

"See you later," Jack farewelled. She kissed his cheek walking off. He took a deep breath touching his cheek. How did he get so serious in a relationship? How of all people did

Jack get married? He blamed Hermione. That bloody witch, she just can't let his heart beat normally and let him breathe. She just had to blow his mind everyday. Hermione had no other hobby besides reading but to make his Philophobia (fear of falling in love or being in love) go away. Captain Teague showed himself to Jack.

"Got yourself a girl there. Pretty thing. She seems to have enchanted you. Your mum would be proud you got married. Should I be expecting grandchildren anytime soon Jackie?" Teague asked him. Jack chuckled and walked away quickly.

* * *

**Small fact about this story: if Hermione smelt Amortentia it would smell like lavender, ocean and rum **


	10. Hoist The Colours!

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP or POTC, if I did I would be rich.**

* * *

The Express was right next to the Black Pearl. Hermione watched for boats. She heard Marty from the Black Pearl,"The enemy is here! Lets take 'em!" Hermione got out her telescope and saw a few ships coming as her crew shouted and cheered. Hermione watched as more and more ships come. She realised that the East India Trading Company had a whole armada.

Norrington came up to her bowing,"your majesty?" Hermione froze putting away her telescope and gaped.

She finally muttered weakly,"parley."

Hermione, Jack and Barbossa walked towards Cutler Beckett, Davy Jones and surprisingly Will. Davy Jones was standing in a bucket filled with water making Hermione want to laugh but she knew not to.

Barbossa turned to Will,"You be the cur that led these wolves to our door."

"Don't blame Turner, he was merely the tool of your betrayal. If you wish to see its grand architect, look to your left," Beckett told them. Barbossa, Hermione and Jack looked left.

Jack looked at Hermione realising Beckett was talking about him," My hands are clean in this, figuratively." She nodded not really believing him.

Will stated reassuring Hermione," My actions were my own and to my own purpose, Jack had nothing to do with it."

"Well spoke. Listen to the tool!" Jack said happily.

Hermione looked back a Will," Will, I've been aboard the Dutchman. I understand the burden you bear. The cause isn't lost. I will fight to the end."

Will smiled,"The cause isn't lost, if there is but one fool left to fight for it."

Cutler Beckett held up Jack's compass," If Turner wasn't acting on your behalf, then how did he come to give me this? You made a deal with me Jack, to deliver the pirates, and here they are. Don't be bashful, step up, claim your reward."

Hermione looked back at Jack. He looked at her. She chuckled,"I wouldn't expect anything less from you."

"Your debt to me is still to be satisfied. One hundred years in servitude aboard the Dutchman, as a start," Davy Jones told Jack.

Jack stated," That debt was paid, mate. With...help."

Davy Jones yelled furious," You escaped!"

"Technically..." Jack said.

Hermione folded her arms," I propose an exchange. Will leaves with us, and you can take Jack."

Will smiled,"Done."

"Undone!" Jack yelled,"Hermione are you serious?!"

"Problem Jack? I'm just trying to even out the marriage," she told him with a cold smirk. "You defied your king."

Cutler Beckett agreed to the deal,"Done!" Hermione shook Beckett's hand.

Basbossa yelled at Hermione," Jack's one of the nine pirate lords, you have no right!"

"King!" Hermione shouted.

Jack removed his hat and bowedAs," you command, your nibs." Barbossa sliced off Jack's Braid with the piece of eight attached. Jack the monkey grabbed it. Chiora flew over to Jack's shoulder rubbing her head against his cheek.

Barbossa said," If you have something to say, I might be saying something as well."

" First to the finish, then?" Asked Jack. Will and Jack swapped placed.

Davy Jones turned to Jack," Do you fear debt?"

"You've no idea," Jack answered. Hermione winked at Jack and he winked back.

Cutler Beckett sneered at Hermione,"Advise your Brethren: You can fight and all of you will die, or you can not fight, in which case only most of you will die."

"You murdered my uncle," she claimed touching her sword.

Cutler Beckett said coldly,"He chose his own fate."

"Then you have chosen yours. We will fight. And you will die. I can most certainly promise that," Hermione said. "If we win you die if we lose you die. I hope to have the pleasure of killing you myself." Hermione, Barbossa and Will turned around leaving.

Cutler Beckett said after them ,"So be it."

"Yes so be it!" Hermione called still walking away.

"King?" Will asked confused.

Hermione nodded," Of the Brethren Court. Courtesy of my husband."

Will smiled,"Maybe he really does know what he's doing. Think he'll forgive you?"

"Of course he will it was his plan," Hermione said.

"Plan?" Barbossa asked. Hermione whistled sending Chiora flying to her. Hermione threw her a dead rat.

"Me and Jack had planned this awhile ago," Hermione responded. "We have a secret weapon," Hermione claimed.

"What?" Will asked her.

"Magic and twentieth century knowledge," she replied.

"What?" Will questioned. Hermione begun telling them the truth. They both took it well but Will took it a little harder than Barbossa which was excepted.

* * *

Hermione told Jack," We need to use the Black Pearl as a flagship to lead the attack."

Barbossa was a bit surprised," Will we now?"

Will told Hector,"Barbossa, you can't release her."

"We need to give Jack a chance," Hermione said counting on Jack to come through.

"Apologies your majesty, too long my fate has not been in me own hands, no longer," he said pulling her piece of eight from around her neck.

Barbossa dropped Jack and Hermione's pieces of eight into the bowl.

Gibbs asked,"Be there some manner of rite of incantation?"

Barbossa nodded,"Aye. The items brought together, done. Items to be burned,and someone must speak the words Calypso I release you from your human bonds'." Hermione got out her wand.

"Incendio," she called pointing her wand at the items. A fire started burning them.

The crew stared at Hermione. She smiled,"what? Never seen magic."

Pintel looked at the fire,"Is that it?"

Barbossa shook his head," To said it must be spoken as if to a lover. Calypso! I release you from your human bonds!"

Pintel repeated his question," Is that it?"

" No no no, you didnÂ't say it right. He didn't... you, you have to say it right. Calypso, I release you from your human bonds," Ragetti said in a very convincing lover voice.

The items started to disappear. Tia Dalma breathed in the smoke.

Will questioned her,"Tia Dalma. Calypso. When the Brethren Court first imprisoned you, who was it that told them how? Who was it that betrayed you?"

"Name him!" She shouted.

"Davy Jones," Will replied. Hermione got out the eight coins if Ignis from her bag and formed a circle.

Tia's eyes turned green as the coins turned to fire,"curse is broken." Henry

Smiled with Hermione. Tia starting growing as the crew stepped back.

Pintel begun chanting,"This is it. This is it!" They strained against ropes to keep hold of her.

Barbossa bowed with everyone else,"Calypso! I come before you as but a servant, humble and contrite. I have fulfilled my vow and now ask your favour. Spare meself, me ship, me crew, but unleash your fury upon those who dare pretend themselves your masters, or mine."

Tia chanted words Hermione didn't know and turned into a

army of crabs.

Will looked around,"Is that it?"

Pintel crossed his arms,"Why she's no help at all. What now?"

Barbossa stood up," Nothing. Our final hope has failed us." A strong wind blew. Hermione closed her eyes standing tall.

"It's not over," Hermione told the crew.

Will nodded,"There's still a fight to be had."

Gibbs didn't agree much too Hermione's surprise,"We've an armada against us, and with the Dutchman there's no chance."

"There's only a fool's chance," Elizabeth stated.

Barbossa placed his hand ion her shoulder,"Revenge won't bring your father back, Mrs Sparrow, and it's not something I'm intending to die for." Hermione turned to Chiora.

"You're right. Then what shall we die for? You will listen to me. Listen!" Hermione order climbing the ships rails. The whole crew looked at her. "The Brethren will still be looking here to us, to the Black Pearl to lead, and what will they see? Frightened bilge rats aboard a derelict ship? No. No, they will see free men, and freedom! And what the enemy will see is the flash of our cannons, they will hear the ring of our swords and they will know what we can do! By the sweat of our brows, and the strength of our backs, and the courage of our hearts. Gentleman, hoist the colours," she ordered making them more confident.

Will said believing in Hermione," Hoist the colours."

Ragetti said the same,"Hoist the colours."

"Hoist the colours!" Pintel shouted loudly.

Gibbs nodded happily," Aye, the wind's on our side boys, that's all we need!"

"Aye!" The crew all shouted together.

Hermione turned to the other ships,"Hoist the colours!"

Norrington yelled loudly at crew,"Hoist the colours!" The Piratelords hoisted their colours. Hermione watched in front of the wheel in between Will and Barbossa. Henry came up to her and gave her a hug.

"You did it!" Henry shouted he got out a wooden locker from his pocket and put it around her neck. "It belongs to you. Inside is two mini portraits one of mum, dad and us. The other of my son and wife and I. I'm sorry this pocket was given to me the day I was told you were died," he said. "Thank you sister." Hermione pulled out of the hug touching her locket.


	11. Fight Till Death

**Note: Big twist **

* * *

Gibbs yelled loudly, Maelstrom!"

"Captain Barbossa! We need you at the helm," Hermione ordered walking past him.

Barbossa took the helm,"Aye that be true! Brace up yards ya cack headed dinkies! Dying is a day worth living for."

Will claimed," She's on our stern and gaining."

Barbossa shouted,"More speed! Haul your wind and hold your water!"

Cannons started hitting the Black Pearl as the Flying Dutchman was right next to them.

Will said,"Take us out, or they'll overbear us!"

Barbossa replied,"Nay, further in, we're going to cross to faster waters."

Hermione commanded," Prepare to broadside!"

"Captain the guns, pair a hand, Gibbs said.

Will yelled at the crew," Muster your courage men, at the ready!"

Gibbs started to make more orders,"Batten down the hatches! Step to your guns!, sight the mast!" Hold it, wait till we're board and board."

Barbossa yelled,"Fire!"

hermione and Elizabeth shouted together,"Fire!"

Gibbs followed everyone,Fire! Fire all!"

"Fire!" Will and Norrington ordered.

Barbossa showed his teeth," It be too late to alter the course now, mateys!"

They all begun fighting with the Dutchman's crew. "Elizabeth! Elizabeth, will you marry me?" Hermione heard Will ask Elizabeth.

Elizabeth shouted back answering,"I don't think now is the best time!"

Hermione dodged a sword attack quickly. Norrington and Henry were backing her up. She could no longer concentrate on anything going on around her. Everything seemed to be going way too fast. She had at least six scars now. Chiora was in the captains cabin hiding under the bed stressing. Blood dripped from her cheek. If anything from her six nearly seven years in the past compared to the Battle of Hogwarts it was this. Hermione grabbed onto a rope swinging onto the Flying Dutchman.

"Carrageen! You'll see no mercy from me!" Davy Jones yelled at her.

Hermione smiled coldly,"That's why I brought this!" She pulled out her sliver sword and begun a duell with Davy Jones.

Hermione was pushed to the ground. "I'll kill you like she wanted. Hermione Granger you shall die," Davy Jones told her. He went to stab her but got stabbed himself. He turned to see Will.

Davy Jones knocked him to the groud,"Mister, did you forget I'm a heartless wretch? Tell me William Turner, do you fear death?"

" Do you? Ain't it tonic, holding life and death in the palm of one's hand?" Jack questioned beyond him holding the heart in one hand and a dagger in the other.

Davy Jones told Jack,"You're a cruel man, Jack Sparrow!"

Jack smiled," Cruel is a matter of perspective." Davy Jones pulled out another sword stabbing Hermione in the side and Will in the heart.

Davy Jones asked,"Is it?" Jack was frozen in shock to do anything watching as Hermione's 'MUDBLOOD' scar started reopening making blood pour. Hermione closed her eyes to see nothing but pure blackness as the pain from Bellatrix's scar lowered her heartbeat. She could no longer take such big breathes. She felt herself becoming weaker and weaker. A green light flashed as Hermione opened her eyes.

She was no longer on the Flying Dutchman. She was lying on the floor of the Great Hall at Hogwarts. She gasped seeing Ron and Harry stand before her.

* * *

**so were you expecting that? Review Please! A few more chapters to go!**


	12. A Brief Three Months of the Future

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. **

* * *

Hermione opened her eyes to see she was at 'St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries'. Harry and Ron were looking down at her.

"Who's Jack?" Ron asked folding nhis arms angrily. Hermione sat up looking around.

"Jack! Jack! Jack! Captain! Sparrow!" Hermione yelled realising he wasn't there she burst into tears. "Why am I here? I was stabbed in the side," she asked.

"Hermione we didn't see any mark on your side all we saw was your scar bleeding tremendously and you opened your eyes for a few minutes muttering the name Jack. You closed them again and would wake up. We talked to the healers they don't understand your scar they say it was reopened by something out of their knowledge," Harry told her. She gaped touching her wooden locket.

She opened it seeing Robert and Julia Granger both holding Henry and her. Henry was so cute. The next portrait showed Henry and his wife cuddling a five year old boy. She closed it sadly.

"I need Jack," she stated biting her lip. Her eyes becoming heavier in tears.

A healer came up to her," Miss. Hermione Jean Granger I'm glad your awake. Okay we have a few questions for you..."

Hermione interrupted,"actually my name is Jean Sparrow."

"Oh I'm sorry Mrs please forgive," the man healer said.

Hermione smiled sniffing up tears,"it's okay i only got married two days ago or maybe I should say sic nearly seven years in the futures past." Everyone gave her a odd look.

"Your married?!" Ron asked loudly in shock.

"Ohh yes sorry Ron I forgot about you. You see I um meant someone else in the Georgian era. Long story short I went back in time and become the governor of Port Royal's niece. I learnt how to sword fight by a blacksmith. After five years of leaving there a man proposed to me, I met a pirate and Elizabeth my cousin was kidnapped. I went with the pirate and the blacksmith on a quest to save my cousin and on the way I guess I just fell in love with the pirate. We were separated for a year but then I found him and we got back together didn't take him long to ask for my hand in marriage of course I said yes. Then he got kissed and killed by my cousin so I disowned her. We saved Jack and I got myself an owl. We married the day right after we saved him causing all the food supplies to go short. The wedding was so great and beautiful. It was

The happiest day of my life, still is. I became a piratelord then king. I led a war and then got stabbed I was losing my heartbeat and my breathe was getting smaller and smaller. I closed my eyes and saw a flash of green. Next thing I know I'm back here," she told them disappointing Ron. She grabbed her time turner from her pocket and it turned to sand in her hands. The sand imaged a crab. Hermione sneered,"this is all Tia's doing." She looked at Ron and Harry,"I'm glad to see you two again though."

Hermione had been back for a month now and she got back her parent's memory and her scar no longer bleed but she undeniable missed Jack. She wanted his touch and she wanted his love. Ron had tried everything for her to like him. Even a love potion but Hermione always seemed to overcome it. She loved Jack more than anyone or anything. He was everything. She would give up books just to see him one more time. She knew he was dead by now and she was still looking for some idea of where he died. She needed to see his grave she needed to find some artefact of his existence just to prove to herself that he was real. That everything was real that he truly loved her. All Hermione possessed of Jack's was her ring that she keep on her always . Her patronus changed to a Sparrow. Hermione lived at the Burrow and shared a room with Ginny. All the time turners were gone and wizards and witches stopped making them. The wizardry world had became more joyful since the war ended Harry, Hermione and Ron all got their own chocolate frog cards. Harry and Ron were getting jobs as aurors in a few days. Hermione's ambition now was to be a pirate and only a pirate.

* * *

One day, Hermione went into Flourish and Blotts Bookseller looking through the books. She found one with the title,'Pirates of The Caribbean: Jack Sparrow Piratelord of the Caribbean Sea'. Hermione grabbed it and read the back summary. She smiled fondly to herself and bought it. She sat down at a café at Diagon Ally reading the book. She was intrigued by the book starting from his early life to his latter life. It didn't at much about Hermione it didn't even put in her name. It kind of made Hermione feel unimportant. She read the second chapter at the Burrow. Harry and Ginny had shown much interest and support the past month. Hermione found out the Jack stabbed the heart after believing Hermione to be dead. Apparently he was still alive sailing the seas as the captain of the Flying Dutchman and now looked like Davy Jones because he wouldn't follow the purpose of the ship and became corrupted over the death of her.

Hermione stood up and put her book down. She threw everything she owned into a suitcase and her beaded bag. Ginny watched her and stood up crossing her arms.

"Where are going?" Ginny asked. Hermione looked under her bed to find dozens and dozens of books. She pack them all in her bags.

"I'm going to the Caribbean first and then search the rest of the seven seas and every ocean," she told Ginny.

Ginny gave her an odd look,"For what?"

"For the love of my life," Hermione replied. Hermione closed her suitcase and hugged Ginny. "I'm sorry I just need to see him. I need to see him so bad it's not funny," Hermione whispered.

"I would do the same. Just, don't get your hopes up,"Ginny told her. Hermione pulled out of the hug nodding and made a soft chuckle.

"I'm not but if this book is telling the truth and he is out there corrupted by my death then he needs to see me," she stated picking up her suitcase and purple beaded bag. "It better be his first mate wrote it at least I know now that Gibbs didn't care much about me."

Hermione hugged her parents,the Weasley family and Harry goodbye. She made her way to the Caribbean by a ship. Hermione spent two months finding it wishing she possessed Jack's compass.

Hermione watched the horizon till one day she found the Flying Dutchman. She rowed her boat over and climbed up to see a captain with tentacles looking down at her surprised by her appearance," who might you be love?" The captain asked. It was Jack.

"Hermione Jean Granger," she replied smiling up at him. He examined her.

"How dare you? Hermione has been dead for two hundred and somethin' years. She was murdered along with Will Turner. I don't want to hear your rubbish," Jack told her. Hermione looked over to see his wooden chest.

"Jack it is me. I'm not dead. Not yet. I traveled forwards in time most likely to the help of your friend. I just wanted to see that you were still alive. Jack what happened?" He asked touching his cheek.

"When you died I was furious I stabbed the heart wanting revenge and I guess revenge corrupted me," Jack told her. She hugged him.

"I love you. I swear you won't have this burden much longer, I will find away to make everything okay. Even if I have to break into the ministry for," she reassured him. She took of his hat placing her forehead onto his.

Jack smiled,"I want the feeling of a Gryffindor," he said. Hermione nodded.

"At least now we both know what it's like to lose each other," Hermione stated,"only trying to even out the marriage."

"You are extremely good at that," he told her. She felt a grin appear on his face.

Hermione walked into the Ministry of Magic. Harry after a few days of persuasion finally would help her get into the Department of Mysteries. They had made up some dumb story about Voldemort to get themselves in. She went into the time chamber to find many clocks and time telling objects. Hermione froze to see a time turner which was sliver. She read the file it lied on. She found out that it could travel to the dawn of time it's self. The file said it was completed. Hermione put it around her neck. See only needed to spin it twice apparently to the file. It was used for only extreme urgencies but Hermione thought that this was a matter of extreme urgency. She looked at the Boy-Who-Lived. She hugged him sad to not be with him. But she had created we life and the past was her home. She had a pet and she had to stop the future from happening. She had to stop Beckett and Davy Jones. This time Calypso wasn't going to stop her.

"Go Hermione. You have always been my sister and I hope you find your happiness again. I'll tell everyone you love them. I love you Hermione your the brightest person I know," Harry told her. She filled her eyes with tears. "It's okay go to him. Your royal highness," Harry told her bowing playfully kissing her hand. She laughed.

"Harry goodbye. You're such a brother to me. Please don't forget me because I won't forget you any of you," she said.

Harry half smiled,"of course I won't forget you." She hugged him and let goo spinning the time turner twice.


	13. War To A End

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

**note: last chapter!**

* * *

Hermione lied in the Flying Dutchman in her modern clothes. She watched as Jack nearly stabbed the heart. She ran over to Will.

"Will! Look at me, stay with me! You're alright!" Hermione yelled grabbing Wills head alarming Jack she was alive. Hermione begun crying. "My cousin needs you think of Elizabeth."

"William. My son!" Bootstrap shouted attacking Davy Jones.

Jack looked at the heart he promised Hermione he wouldn't. He said he chose her and he did.

" Will! Will, look at me! Look at me!" Hermione yelled,"it's going to be okay! Everything will be okay!"

Davy Jones fighting with Bootstrap shouted," You will not forestall my judgement!"

Jack rushed over to Will and Hermione. He bring Will's hand to stab Jone's heart.

Davy Jones called,"Calypso." He fell off the ship dying.

Bootstrap took out a knife of the ship as Will was dying.

"No! No, No!" " Hermione shouted placing her head on Jack's shoulder.

Flying Dutchman Crew entered," Part of the crew, part of the ship. Part of the crew, part of the ship. Part of the crew, part of the ship..."

Hermione yelled at Will,"Don't leave her ! He promised up would take care of my cousin!" Hermione was dragged away by Jack as the crew came closer to Will.

Bootstrap cut out Will's heart,"The Dutchman must have a captain."

"Hold on!" Jack told her Hermione nodded. She kissed him with great passion. He kissed back but not as breathtaking as her.

"I have waited three months for that kiss," she told him. She rubbed her cheek against his m.

They went back on the Black Pearl as the Flying Dutchman went underwater.

Gibbs greeted Jack happily,"Thank goodness Jack! The armada's still out there, the Endeavour's coming up hard to starboard, and I think it's time we embraced that oldest and noblest of pirate traditions."

"Never actually been one for tradition. Close haul outs!" Jack yelled loudly.

Barbossa pointed at something Hermione wasn't sure of ,"Belay that! or we'll be a sitting duck."

Jack shouted,"Belay that, belay that!"

"But captain-" Gibbs said before interrupted.

"Belay!"

"The armada-"

"Belay!"

"The Endeavour-"

Jack ordered,"No, no, shut it!"

The Endeavour came closer to them as Hermione felt a sudden movement in the water. She looked as the Flying Dutchman surfaced it's self next to the Pearl.

Will the new captain of the Dutchman ordered,"Ready on the guns!" She smiled at him glad to see him alive.

"Pull canvas!" Jack Commanded.

Barbossa repeated Jack," Aye, pull canvas!"

The Pearl and the Dutchman went either side of the Endeavour.

"Captain!" Gibbs yelled.

Jack smiled at Hermione,"Fire."

"Fire!" Gibbs shouted to the crew and Will.

Will responded also commanding,"Fire!"

"Fire!" Barbossa yelled. Hermione stood on the railing holding on to rope.

"Fire all!" She cried louder than anyone. The Endeavour was fired at both sides causing wood of he ship flying everywhere.

Hermione watched the Endeavour explode,she kept her Beckett died. Hermione felt a large grin

appear on her face.

Marty yelled happily,"They're turning away!"

The pirates cheered. All of them. Hats were thrown in the air. Hermione felt Chiora sit on her shoulder and nibble her ear. Hermione looked around not being able to spot Henry.

"Mr Gibbs," Jack called.

Gibbs replied showing his joy," Cap'n."

"You may throw my hat if you like," Jack told him.

Gibbs threw the hat and cheered,"Aye. Aye, cap'n. Hooray!"

"Now go and get it, Jack ordered Gibbs.

Hermione looked at Jack,"where is my brother?" Jack owned his jaw. "Henry?! Where is my brother Henry?" Hermione asked loudly letting everyone hear.

Elizabeth came up to her with Henry's bronze sword. Hermione toon the sword and kneeled to the ground piercing the sword into the ship. "Henry," she whispered. Jack held her in his arms as she held back tears. She stood up and walked to the captain's cabin speechless.

Hermione heard Barbossa farewell Elizabeth,"Mrs Turner."

'So they did married,' Hermione told herself she stepped outside.

Pintel was nearly crying,"Goodbye poppet."

Elizabeth walked up to Jack," Jack, it would never have worked out between us."

Jack smirked,"Keep telling yourself that, darling. " Elizabeth leaned over to kiss him. Hermione placed her hand on her sword. Jack stopped Elizabeth though," Once is quite enough."

Elizabeth smiled at Jack,"Thank you." Hermione placed her hand on Elizabeth's shoulder.

"Bye Lizzie," Hermione said embracing Elizabeth. Chiora rubbed her cheek in Elizabeth's. Hermione pulled out of the hug,"I'll be sure to see you again."

* * *

Hermione and Jack were holding hands walking along the docks while talking. Hermione looked for the Black Pearl. "Jack, where's your ship?" She asked.

Jack turned to Gibbs who was sleeping with a teddy bear. Hermione got out her plastic bottle of water. Jack looked at it strangely. She poured some water in to Gibbs he woke up shocked.

"Mr Gibbs, any particular reason why my ship is gone?" Jack asked him. Hermione put away her plastic bottle.

"The ship? We're on the ship... Jack! the ship's gone!" Gibbs shouted looking around.

Jack raised his eyebrow and asked in sarcastically,"Really?"

Jack turned around to see Giselle and Scarlett come up to Hermione furious. Try started yelling at Hermione and Hermione couldn't help but laugh.

Jack finally spoke up,"Ladies! Will you please shut it! Listen to me. Yes, I lied to you. No, I don't love you. I love Hermione my wife. Of course that dress made you look fat! I've never been to Brussels. It is pronounced 'egregious'. By the way no, I've never actually met Pizarro but I love his pies. And all of this pales to utter insignificance in light of the fact that my ship is, once again, gone, savvy?" Giselle slapped Jack followed by Scarlett. Jack turned to Gibbs and slapped him.

"Don't worry Jack you can come on the Express," Hermione told him.

"Yeah where ya goin' ?" Jack asked.

Hermione opened her locket to see her nephew. She smiled at him,"to London."

* * *

**Hope you liked it! There will be a fourth! Thank you for all the support! **


	14. Out Soon

**Coming Soon! Hermione Granger On Stranger Tides!**

**Summary: **Hermione has a news, news she can't seem to tell Jack as they journey to the fountain of youth meeting Mermaids along the way. Love triangle? No a love square, Jack's old love is back and is desperate to get Jack back. As for Norrington Hermione's now first mate is still head over heels for her. This journey won't be easy. The king still the enemy of Davy Jone's old love who seeks revenge. Is immortality worth dying for?


	15. Now Out

**Hermione Granger On Stranger's Tides in now out! **


End file.
